


Commando

by Ripley2win



Series: Some like it hot [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes some damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commando

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognizable chracters. Just having fun.

Commando

 

The Librarian, Doris, watched as a ghost threw Dean into the wall and broke several of his ribs. Papers flapped in a sudden breeze. 

When Doris looked over she saw a man wearing a shabby trenchcoat. As he fought his clothing got shredded. He destroyed the ghost and left. 

Doris chuckled.

“Did you see it?”

“Are you OK, lady? See what?”

“His clothing. Did you see it?”

“No.”

Dean pictured Castiel as he left. Clothing in shreds. Large areas of exposed angel anatomy. An immense . . .

_No wonder she's in shock. Definitely not junkless._


End file.
